


fallingforyou

by blackrabbitts



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Jamil is a dance teacher and Kalim is simping, Leona as Lilia's ex boyfriend cause i think thats cool, M/M, Malleus is Lilia's cousin, Tags Are Hard, Tags may be added
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbitts/pseuds/blackrabbitts
Summary: "I think I'm falling, I  think I'm falling, I'm falling for you and maybe you change your mind, I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling.”Lilia Vanrouge já tinha visto muita coisa, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para ver seus dois melhores amigos fazendo uma serenata na porta de sua cafeteria, às oito da noite de um sábado enquanto os alvos de tal serenata apenas observavam com espanto. Quer dizer, Malleus não parecia entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, já Jamil parecia pronto para matar alguém.[Apenas uma fic onde Cater e Kalim resolvem fazer uma banda pra chamar atenção de seus crushs e Lilia está tendo o momento da sua vida vendo os amigos se envergonharem.]
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Lilia e seus amigos que não pensam com a cabeça certa

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura e se gostar, por favor, deixe um comentário! 
> 
> Se quiser falar comigo, pode meu twitter é @fleuriddle. <3
> 
> Obs: Sim, a roupa do Cater foi inspirada na do Kazunari de A3!

— Lilia-chan, Lilia-chan, Lilia-chan! 

Respirando fundo e ignorando a forma como seu nome era cantarolado em um tom fino e alto, Lilia batucava os dedos com unhas pintadas de preto em sua nova máquina de cappuccino. Ele não mais prestava atenção ao manual, esse que agora se encontrava jogado sobre a bancada de ladrilhos quadriculados, em vez disso, tentava ao máximo não dar atenção ao mantra que Cater continuava a cantar, pensando, em vão, que se o deixasse falando sozinho, uma hora ele se cansaria. 

Obviamente, suas ações tiveram reações contrárias e Cater parecia muito feliz em continuar atentando sua vida. 

Veja bem, Lilia não era uma pessoa irritada por natureza, mas existiam pessoas que conseguiam o tirar do sério. 

Cater Diamond era uma delas, com certeza. 

Eles se conheceram há sete anos, quando Lilia saía de suas aulas de Moda carregando uma sacola pesada cheia de tecidos e Cater gravava um vlog para seu canal no YouTube. Eles se trombaram e seus pertences voaram longe, fazendo com que tecido se esparramasse pelo chão da rua e o celular do ruivo ficasse com um grande trincado na tela. Depois que pedidos de desculpas foram trocados, Cater ofegou e disse que ele era lindo e que faria muito sucesso se aparecesse em seu próximo vídeo, então Lilia, que sempre gostou de coisas novas e animadas, aceitou. 

Mal ele sabia que aquele garoto cabeça de vento se tornaria seu melhor amigo. 

— Lilia-chan, você não pode me ignorar para sempre! — falou ainda cantando e então, soltou uma risadinha. — Ou melhor, até pode, mas então vou ser obrigado a continuar mostrando minha bela voz para o mundo e te chamar até que atenda o chamado de seu grande amigo que só quer respostas simples… 

O drama foi tão grande que Lilia revirou os olhos e por fim se virou. Encontrou os olhos verdes brilhantes de Cater o encarando com um ar de vitória. Ele deu uma piscadinha e fez o sinal de paz e amor. Pensou seriamente em jogar o pacote de grãos de café na cabeça do outro, mas por fim apenas deu um sorriso carregado de sarcasmo e pôs as mãos sobre a cintura. 

— O que você quer? 

— Você sabe o que quero! — exclamou com sorriso no rosto e se balançou no banco preto que estava sentado. — Seu primo que vem passar as férias aqui é um grande gostoso, não sei porque você nunca me disse isso antes, realmente estou muito ofendido!

Cater tinha ouvido Silver (sobrinho de Lilia que ele mais tratava como um filho e que também morava com ele) comentar sobre a vinda de um tal Malleus e ficou extremamente curioso. Por todo o tempo que foi amigo do moreno, nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre outro membro da família que não fosse o cinzento de olhos claros, então é claro que perguntou para o garoto e o atentou até que lhe mostrasse uma foto. 

E ele mal pode acreditar que aquele grande gostoso era da mesma família que o anão de jardim mais conhecido como Lilia Vanrouge. 

— Por que eu te falaria sobre Malleus? 

— Porque ele é gostoso! — retrucou com a voz alta, realmente indignado. Ele se apoiou os cotovelos na bancada metálica para logo colocar o rosto nas mãos, piscando os olhos lentamente, como princesas fazem nos filmes. Lilia quis rir, porém manteve a postura calma e desinteressada. — Gostoso do tipo queimadura de terceiro grau, Lilia-chan! Eu deixaria aquele homem fazer o que quisesse comigo… — terminou com um tom fantasioso, soltando um suspiro alto, sonhador. 

Lilia tentou morder os lábios para conter a risada, mas não conseguiu e sua gargalhada ecoou pelo lugar praticamente vazio do que viria a se tornar sua cafeteria. Cater fez um biquinho e se levantou, alegando que esperaria Kalim (como sempre atrasado) do lado de fora para que começassem a limpar o local. 

Quando o amigo saiu e bateu a porta de plástico com ele, Lilia soltou mais algumas risadinhas até que finalmente parasse e olhasse para espaço tão simples e com tão poucas coisas que parecia até mesmo meio triste. 

Lilia estava ansioso, no entanto. Sabia que não seria um caminho fácil, mas se havia algo dentro dele, isso era positividade e ele não podia simplesmente desistir de seu sonho, visto que já tinha o deixado de lado por tempo suficiente. 

Desde criança, o que sempre quis foi construir uma cafeteria, entretanto, por uma pressão financeira, acabou por seguir o caminho da faculdade de Moda. Ele gostava do que fazia, realmente gostava. Criar roupas para os diversos corpos existentes por um preço camarada era divertido e se sentia satisfeito e acima de tudo, feliz, quando conseguia trazer um sorriso ao rosto de um cliente, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era o que desejava fazer para o resto da vida; não era seu sonho. Era um jeito fácil de conseguir dinheiro, no entanto. Sua loja online era muito movimentada e cheia de pedidos, assim como seu pequeno ateliê, e é claro que não deixaria as pessoas que contavam com ele na mão, apenas… estava mudando um pouco os ares. A loja continuaria aberta, só que apenas em certos dias e com horário marcado. As encomendas de peças já feitas continuaria. Silver cuidava desse setor por ele. 

Lilia tinha grandes planos para _Diasomnia_ (o nome que escolheu para a cafeteria) e mal podia esperar para abri-la. Tinha alguns contatos aqui e ali, algo que facilitou muito sua vida em conseguir pessoas para trabalhar. No começo, como não sabia como seria a clientela, chamou apenas um confeiteiro e Kalim, juntamente com Cater, se disponibilizaram para ajudá-lo. Malleus, quando ficou sabendo, também se ofereceu, mas Lilia achava que as pessoas se sentiriam um pouco apreensivas com um cara de dois metros servindo seu café com uma cara fechada. Ele podia ficar na caixa registradora, se fosse mesmo ajudar. Não queria deixá-lo triste.

Era bom saber que tinha pessoas dispostas a ajudá-lo. Silver jurou ajudar também na cozinha e aquilo o deixou mais tranquilo. Seu sobrinho era um ótimo cozinheiro e os salvava, visto que o mais velho da dupla não conseguiria cozinhar algo para salvar sua própria vida. E era por isso que ele ficaria apenas no setor burocrático, mas se fosse necessário, não se importaria de atender mesas. Falar com pessoas desconhecidas e fazer com estas o adorassem era um dos seus melhores pontos. 

Sua trilha de pensamentos foi cortada quando a porta se abriu e Cater entrou. Ele segurava o chapéu preto que usava no dia e tinha a jaqueta azul marinho sobre os ombros, fazendo uma pose, flexionando seus joelhos. Lilia observou as coxas do amigo porque apesar de não sentir qualquer atração por ele, não podia negar como Cater ficava atraente com aquele jeans escuro, grudado com rasgos nas coxas. A blusa branca com uma bandeira bi no bolso era a melhor parte do visual, no entanto. 

Kalim vinha bem atrás dele e Lilia achava tão injusto como o amigo ficava bonito em qualquer roupa. Até naquela blusa de botões com motos verdes ridícula. 

— Ei, Lili! — cumprimentou animado e veio correndo até ele, o envolvendo num abraço apertado, o tirando do chão. 

Lilia o abraçou de volta e lhe afagou o cabelo. O amigo sorriu com os olhos fechados como um gatinho fofo. 

— Lili, Jamil me ignorou hoje de novo — assim que saíram do abraço, a expressão do outro caiu e ele suspirou, tristonho. 

— Já te disse, Kalim-kun, se usar a cantada do doar seu coração pra mim, ele vai ficar caidinho. 

— Ah, por favor, não. Aquela cantada é horrivel. — Discordou, balançando a cabeça. 

— E o que você propõe? A do Beijaeu e Mebeija? Patético. 

Lilia e Cater caíram em uma discussão sobre qual cantada era melhor enquanto Kalim apenas observava, entretanto, ele não estava realmente prestando atenção no que os amigos falavam. Tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era o cabelo escuro e longo de Jamil e os movimentos de seu corpo quando ele dançava. 

— Ele é tão lindo… — murmurou sonhador. — Ele é lindo até mesmo quando me ignora. 

— Ugh, ele parece tão caidinho que fico até com inveja — Cater comentou quando reparou no que Kalim dizia. Lilia assentiu. — Mas tudo bem, porque logo vai ser Malleus assim por mim. 

— Vai sonhando, Cater. — Retrucou e revirou os olhos, sabendo que o amigo apenas ia se envergonhar na frente de Malleus já que o mesmo nunca teve contato romântico ou sexual com alguém. Mas óbvio que ele não contaria isso. Jamais que perderia a chance de dar boas gargalhadas. 

— Malleus? _Aquele Malleus?_ — Kalim questionou, algo que fez os dois ficarem espantados, visto que pensavam que o outro não tinha os ouvido. 

— Você conhece ele?! — Cater pareceu chocado. 

— Hm, sim… Quer dizer, mais ou menos? Eu já vi ele uma vez quando Silver estava operado e ele veio visitar, mas não conversei muito com ele… Acho que não gostou da minha piada da plantinha... 

— Não é que ele não gostou, ele só não achou graça. E eu devo admitir que não é engraçada. — Lilia comentou.

— A piada da plantinha é incrível! — Kalim discordou. 

Lilia preferiu não discutir e apenas deu de ombros. 

— Espera aí! Eu não acredito que o Kalim conhece o gostosão e eu não! 

— Você não era meu amigo nessa época, seu idiota. 

— Mas mesmo assim! Você podia ter me falado sobre ele! 

— Ele é assustador — Kalim tremeu e fez um biquinho. — Você quer namorar ele? 

— Acho que namorar é uma palavra muito forte, mas… — sorriu sacana. — Eu daria _tudo_ pra ele, se é que me entende. 

Kalim balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas era óbvio que não tinha realmente entendido. Lilia não seria a pessoa que contaria ao garoto como Cater parecia um cachorro no cio e queria transar com seu primo, por isso, apenas voltou para trás da bancada e voltou com vassouras e panos. 

— Chega de conversa fiada, nós viemos aqui pra limpar!

— Ugh, eu pensei que você fosse esquecer se te distraísse tempo suficiente. 

— Vai sonhando, Cater. 

Começaram a limpar e uma conversa leve se manteve entre eles. A limpeza foi pesada e eles arrastaram mesas, esfregaram o chão, até mesmo o teto, tiraram manchas das paredes do banheiro e quando finalmente terminaram, estavam extremamente cansados. 

Os três se dirigiram até a entrada. Lilia ainda tinha seus cabelos bicolores amarrados e Cater tinha tirado a blusa. Kalim parecia o mais decente, nem mesmo transpirava muito. Ele carregava sacos de lixo e os colocou próximo ao poste. 

— Então, que tipo de pessoa o Malleus-chan é? 

— _Malleus-chan?_

— Sim, é assim que vou chamá-lo. 

— Cater, ele tem dois metros de altura. 

— Bom, não vejo problema nisso. — Comentou com um sorriso de escárnio que só podia significar que ele estava pensando em algo extremamente pervertido. 

— Oh, é ele! — Kalim exclamou de repente e se ajeitou próximo a parede. Lilia quase pode ver um rabinho e orelhinhas no garoto. 

— E lá vai ele se humilhar novamente… — Lilia comentou quando viu o amigo correr até o outro lado, sendo ignorado completamente por Jamil… como sempre acontecia. 

— É uma pena — Cater falou com um semblante triste. — Mas comigo vai ser diferente. 

Lilia preferiu apenas observar do que dizer algo.

Enquanto olhava Jamil responder Kalim com a cara irritada e Cater reclamar como Malleus não tinha redes sociais, ele só se perguntava por que seus amigos pareciam tão propensos a só pensar com a cabeça errada.


	2. A chegada de Malleus Draconia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precisava falar sobre certas coisas nesse capítulo e criar certos questionamentos, além de não querer fazê-los muito grandes, por isso não tem algo sobre a banda ainda, mas no próximo já terá a criação e muitas outras coisinhas. 
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando! Boa leitura e caso queiram falar comigo, é só me chamar no twitter: @fleuriddle.

Algo que qualquer pessoa poderia perceber sobre Cater Diamond, mesmo que não o conhecesse a mais de cinco minutos, era que ele se apaixonava extremamente fácil por homens bonitos e perdia completamente o resto de razão que tem. 

Pelo menos, foi o que Lilia disse antes de sair com seu conversível caro.

— Você consegue acreditar nisso, Kalim-kun?! — questionou com as mãos na cintura, se olhando no espelho com detalhes em ouro do quarto do amigo. 

Kalim fez um som de descontentamento e continuou a mexer em seu telefone. O amigo, claro, não estava prestando atenção no que Cater dizia. Sua expressão estava concentrada — as sobrancelhas quase se tocavam e sua língua estava posta do lado esquerdo de sua boca, e ele a mordia, parecendo insatisfeito e até mesmo confuso. Cater não fazia ideia do que poderia deixá-lo assim, mas se pudesse chutar, diria que tinha algo com Jamil Viper. 

Em vez de perguntar — porque ele sabia que Kalim podia ficar horas falando sobre seu crush impossível —, voltou a se olhar no espelho e passou as mãos pelas coxas marcadas pela calça de látex preta. Jogou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo seus cabelos soltos, sem o fiel grampo prendendo a franja, caírem em seu rosto, algo que não o incomodou. Flexionou os ombros a mostra pela blusa justa sem mangas, com gola alta, e reparou nas clavículas fundas, provocativas. O casaco esportivo, preto com listras brancas estava sobre a cama de Kalim e ele claramente estava sem as botas de couro com saltos enormes, mas se estivesse, qualquer um prestaria atenção nele. 

— Sim — concluiu a linha de pensamentos em voz alta enquanto dava um giro e se encarava de costas no espelho. — Porque eu estou, eu sou, um grande gostoso!

Sem receber qualquer resposta vindo de Kalim, o ruivo suspirou e se virou para encará-lo sentado na cama, ainda com o telefone em mãos. Normalmente, quem ficava assim era ele, não o amigo menor. 

— Ei, Kalim-kun! — chamou e mesmo assim não recebeu algum sinal de que ele tinha o ouvido. — Kalim-kun! 

Cater se jogou na cama, praticamente no colo do amigo e isso fez com que finalmente o olhasse com os olhos carmim arregalados. 

— Cater! — suas bochechas coraram e ele deu uma risada sem graça. — Você disse algo? 

— Eu disse muitas coisas… — murmurou, fazendo um biquinho, entretanto, agora estava satisfeito. Tinha a atenção desejada. — Aliás, você acha que eu me apaixono rápido por qualquer homem bonito? Tipo, mesmo? 

Kalim olhou para o lado, parecendo pensativo e então, voltou a olhá-lo com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Hm, eu acho que sim! 

— O quê? 

— Não era a resposta que você queria? — perguntou confuso.

— É claro que não! Eu não me apaixono rápido assim, ok? Eu só… gosto de admirar coisas bonitas. 

— Lili diz que você parece um cachorrinho atrás de homens bonitos… — Kalim corou. — E com… você sabe… _aquilo lá_ … grande. 

Cater quis rir com a inocência do amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria esganar Lilia. Ele teve sorte de não estar ali naquele momento. 

— Isso não é verdade! — retrucou e se virou na cama, ficando de bruços na colcha macia e amarela com elefantinhos rosas desenhados. Kalim tinha um gosto um tanto peculiar.

— Desculpe, Cater, eu não quis te ofender. 

Ele colocou a cabeça sobre os braços e o encarou por um instante, logo em seguida, escondeu novamente o rosto e fechou os olhos. Gostava de fazer um draminha aqui e ali. Normalmente, quando fazia por tempo suficiente, Kalim pedia para trazer sorvete de manga e apesar de não gostar da fruta, muito menos de coisas doces, aquele sorvete era uma delícia e Cater poderia comê-lo sempre. 

Naquele dia, no entanto, seu amigo de cabelos claros não parecia estar interessado em seu drama — nele, em geral. Em vez disso, estava novamente de olho na tela do celular, mas dessa vez, parecia animado. As bochechas ruborizadas o deixavam extremamente fofo e aquele olhar cheio de admiração só podia significar que seja o que fosse, realmente envolvia Jamil Viper. 

Cater o achava bonito, mas não era seu tipo. Cabelo grande demais, mau humorado demais. Ele gostava de caras divertidos, mas também misteriosos. Jamil tinha cara de que beijava bem, no entanto. Esperava que Kalim pudesse descobrir se sua suposição era correta. 

— O que você está vendo? — indagou e se levantou, chegando mais perto. 

— Jamil está fazendo uma live! — exclamou animado e virou o telefone para que Cater pudesse ver. 

Jamil estava dançando perfeitamente, como sempre fazia. Seus passos eram leves apesar da coreografia agressiva e ele parecia até mesmo flutuar _(voar)_ , como um anjo. Cater não o via daquela forma, _uma forma desejável_ , porém, naqueles momentos quando o via dançar com a expressão feliz e satisfeita, quase exibida, conseguia entender o porquê Kalim gostava tanto dele. 

Dava para perceber em como ele amava dançar. O brilho nos olhos, a linguagem corporal que exalava até mesmo por um vídeo, a forma como seus lindos cabelos escuros balançavam no rabo de cavalo. Jamil brilhava quando dançava. Ele era a própria estrela de seu show e era compreensível como haviam milhares de pessoas que o procuravam para aulas, assim como a quantidade de fãs que possuía. 

— Nossa, ele parece até outra pessoa. — Comentou enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do amigo. 

— Ele é incrível — respondeu com a voz carregada de admiração. 

— Mas você não pode negar que _esse Jamil_ e o Jamil que conhecemos são completamente diferentes. 

Kalim encostou sua cabeça na dele e suspirou. 

— Ele só precisa de um tempo pra se abrir — murmurou com um singelo sorriso nos lábios; os olhos baixos já não olhavam para o celular. 

— Você gosta mesmo dele, hm? 

— Sim… Eu acho que sim. 

— Acha? 

— É. Acho. — Cater se afastou apenas para vê-lo balançar a cabeça em afirmação. — Acho que o que mais quero é ser amigo dele. Porque ele parece solitário e ninguém merece algo assim. 

Era difícil ver o garoto tão sério. Normalmente, Kalim era sempre brincalhão e parecia até mesmo um completo idiota, mas qualquer um que se aproximasse o suficiente, saberia que aquilo não era verdade. Não completamente. Kalim era a pessoa mais compreensiva e delicada que Cater havia conhecido e vê-lo daquela forma o deixava um tanto orgulhoso. Se pudesse, gostaria de proteger aquele sorriso inocente o quanto pudesse. Fazia isso não só por amar muito Kalim, mas porque ninguém fez aquilo por ele. E só Deus sabia como tinha desejado que alguém tivesse o protegido. 

— Bom, você está certo — comentou e acariciou os cabelos do garoto, fazendo-o rir. 

Os amigos terminaram de ver a live. Kalim deixou milhares de comentários, tantos que até mesmo os próprios fãs de Jamil repararam nele. Questionaram se era alguém próximo, conhecido, ou até… seu namorado. Cater observou quando o amigo riu, realmente se divertindo, mas o rosado em suas bochechas o entregou completamente. 

Quando Jamil encerrou a live, agradecendo os participantes, Cater quase chorou de rir. Era claro que o dançarino reparou em todos os elogios de Kalim e sua face se contorceu por um instante até que voltasse com a expressão suave. 

— Hm, o que nós íamos fazer mesmo? — indagou com a mão no queixo. 

— Bom, eu ia acompanhar Lilia-chan e Silver-chan até o aeroporto para encontrar com Malleus-chan. Até me arrumei e no fim, ele disse que não! — reclamou com os olhos fechados, fazendo uma careta. 

— Por que Lili não te deixou ir? 

— Eu não sei bem — respondeu dando de ombros. — Ele disse que iria levar Malleus-chan pra jantar e que eles não deveriam voltar cedo, mas acho que devido ao fato de Silver-chan dormir instantaneamente depois das sete, ele provavelmente mentiu. 

— Talvez ele queira um momento em família? 

— É… pode ser.

Cater havia concordado, mas estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Ele _(achava que)_ conhecia Lilia bem o suficiente para saber que um encontro familiar não era bem sua cara. Tinha noção de que o moreno baixinho não se dava bem com uma certa parte de sua família. Era verdade que não sabia de onde, ou de qual parte da família, Malleus vinha, mas supunha de que se Lilia o permitiu visitar, então provavelmente gostava dele. Ou talvez não e ele só fizesse por obrigação. 

Era difícil de saber. Ler Lilia era complicado. 

Cater gostava de pensar que sabia tudo sobre ele, mas no fundo, tinha consciência que não. Lilia gostava de brincar, de levar a vida tranquilamente, e nunca parecia se aborrecer com nada, mas às vezes, quando ficavam em silêncio por alguns instantes, a expressão do moreno se modificava — parecia tensa, cansada e até mesmo magoada. Cater ponderava se Lilia guardava algum segredo, algo pesado ou triste que o atormentava. 

Apesar disso, também sabia que não devia perguntar. Lilia nunca diria e apenas soltaria alguma brincadeira estúpida. 

Por ele, tudo bem, mas às vezes, se preocupava. 

Não sabia explicar exatamente porque toda aquela preocupação e desconfiança quando a única coisa que deveria pensar era em como conseguiria tirar as roupas do primo gostoso, entretanto, uma parte de sua mente não conseguia se desligar completamente daquela sensação de que Lilia estava secretamente sofrendo. 

Suspirando, Cater se deitou novamente na cama de Kalim e abraçou um travesseiro. Nesses momentos, ele gostaria de não ser tão sensitivo. 

— Não fique triste, Cater! Tenho certeza que logo você vai conhecer o Malleus cara a cara! — Kalim exclamou com a voz alta, tentando o animar. Ele apenas sorriu de leve e o amigo massageou seus ombros por um instante. — Oh, já sei! Vamos tomar sorvete de manga! Isso sempre te alegra, né? 

— Uh, até que enfim percebeu o que queria! — retrucou com uma risadinha e se sentou, forçando um sorriso e colocando uma fachada sobre suas preocupações. Kalim não pareceu perceber e sorriu vitorioso. 

Enquanto seguia o amigo pela mansão, olhava em seu celular por qualquer notícia de Lilia, Silver ou até mesmo de Malleus. 

Como esperado, não tinha nada. 

Para Lilia, aquele dia era perfeito e nada poderia estragá-lo. 

Estava enganado, no entanto.

Estava feliz por ver o primo. Como não tinha permissão para pisar em sua terra natal, Lilia quase nunca conseguia vê-lo. A única comunicação entre eles eram cartas que demoravam muito para chegar. A família Draconia nunca deixaria que um exilado ousasse dirigir à palavra a Malleus, alguém tão importante — o futuro líder. 

Malleus não parecia se importar com aquilo, no entanto. Gostava de Lilia, de suas conversas, de seus livros. Se lembrava com carinho da época que o homem viveu entre as mesmas paredes que ele, com os cabelos pretos longos, sem as mechas rosas. Ele seguia qualquer outra regra, menos a imposta de se distanciar de seu primo preferido. Lilia cuidou dele quando menor, logo após a perda do pai, e sempre seria grato por aquilo. 

Lilia pensava que no fundo, Malleus devesse ter medo de que tivesse algum ressentimento contra ele, contudo, aquilo era apenas estúpido. Não havia motivos para odiar o primo. Malleus não era como o resto da família. Ele era apenas Malleus. Sem o sobrenome Draconia. Apenas a criança que gostava de pentear os cabelos de Lilia. 

Entretanto, sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Malleus jamais sairia de férias, apesar de ter sido isso que disse quando o telefonou. Outro acontecimento estranho: o uso do telefone. Lilia tinha deixado aquelas terras quando completou dezoito anos, mas bem sabia que existia apenas um telefone naquela casa e ele se encontrava na saleta da mãe de Malleus. Não era fácil de entrar ali, nem mesmo para o próprio filho da megera. Ela guardava segredos demais — maldades que as paredes engoliam — e nunca deixaria que seu querido filho descobrisse. 

O que, no fim, só podia significar que quando telefonou, Malleus não estava em casa. E Lilia tinha uma certa noção do que tinha acontecido, do que estava por vir. E apesar de ter certeza que muita confusão estava logo adiante, seu humor estava excelente. 

Por muito tempo, se culpou por não ter voltado e tirado Malleus daquela vida, mas também sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Ele não era mais bem vindo ali, e qualquer pessoa — porque, obviamente, a família Draconia era _conhecida e querida_ naquela região — o denunciaria assim que o reconhecesse. Nem mesmo importava de que não tinha mais os cabelos longos. Seus olhos vermelhos o entregariam na mesma hora. 

Isso não fazia com que se culpasse menos. 

Achava que era um tanto sortudo por sua irmã ter se rebelado primeiro, de ter cortado os laços com aquela família problemática. Ela se casou com um rapaz pobre, mas gentil, e com ele gerou Silver, a maior felicidade de suas vidas. 

Lilia era apenas uma criança quando Aurora fugiu. Ela ainda o mandava recados — uma flor do campo, uma pena de gavião, uma amora fresca. Ele tinha noção de que estava bem e viva. Sentia-se feliz por ela, e um dia, sonhava em fazer o mesmo — _livre._

E ele conseguiu. 

Não sabia que a irmã estava doente, muito menos que o rapaz a qual havia se casado tinha morrido. A realização daquilo só bateu em sua porta quando Silver apareceu. Ele tinha cabelos enormes naquela época e olhos azuis perdidos, lacrimejando. Quando contou o que aconteceu, Lilia o acolheu como um filho. 

Aquilo, no entanto, era passado. Faziam anos desde que sua irmã implorou para que o filho lhe abandonasse antes que desse os últimos suspiros e procurasse seu tio na cidade. Sete anos, para ser mais preciso. Um pouco antes de Cater se tornar seu amigo e a única vez que Malleus conseguiu fugir da mãe para visitá-los. 

Bom, agora, se tornava duas vezes. 

Lilia cantarolou por todo o caminho até o aeroporto, fazendo com que Silver o olhasse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

Não tiveram que esperar muito, assim como não foi difícil de encontrar Malleus. O homem usava preto da cabeça aos pés, além de uma capa em seus ombros, sem contar com seus dois metros de altura e cara fechada. Então, sim, muito fácil de encontrar. 

Lilia teria que comprar roupas novas para o primo urgentemente. 

Aos calcanhares de Malleus, um garoto com mais ou menos a idade de Silver, se não um pouco mais novo, vinha com uma feição brava. Sabia que ele vinha de sua terra natal pela vestimenta parecida com a de Malleus. Ele só não sabia _quem ele era._

— Pai, quem é ele? — Silver questionou com a voz desperta, parecendo alarmado e atento. 

— Não sei. Mas vamos logo descobrir. — Piscou para o garoto e deu uma risadinha, puxando-o pelo pulso. 

Com apenas uma mala cada, os dois homens pareciam perdidos naquele local. Lilia quis rir, no entanto, apenas acenou e se aproximou, ainda segurando Silver.

— Lilia. — Cumprimentou o maior, dando um pequeno sorriso. 

— Malleus, é ótimo finalmente te ver. 

Como sempre, Malleus não era de falar muito. Ele aquiesceu, ainda permanecendo com o sorriso. Lilia entendia. 

— Silver. 

— Malleus-san, faz… bastante tempo. 

Mais ousado do que qualquer outra pessoa, Silver foi até o mais velho e o abraçou. Malleus pareceu sem jeito e passou os braços com hesitação pelos ombros do garoto. Não durou muito, apenas alguns segundos e então, a tensão voltou. 

— Você tem os cabelos da sua mãe — comentou enquanto analisava o sobrinho-primo. Lilia enrijeceu. Eles não falavam muito sobre Aurora porque simplesmente... _doía._

— Eu sei — sorriu nostálgico. — O pai costumava dizer muito isso. 

— É verdade, Silver parece muito com minha irmã, mas! — falou alto, tentando terminar aquele assunto o máximo possível. — O que quero saber é… Quem é esse cavaleiro? 

O garoto deu um pulo e se postou à frente de Lilia, fazendo uma saudação exagerada. 

— Sebek Zigvolt, Lilia-sama! É um prazer finalmente conhecer o senhor! — gritou com os olhos brilhando, mas com a expressão ainda fechada. 

— Oh? 

— Ele é… um guarda — Malleus balançou a mão. — Ele trabalhava pra minha… Pra mim. E quando disse que vinha, não deixou que viesse sozinho, e não acho que tenha algum problema. 

Lilia arqueou uma sobrancelha para o primo que o encarou. Viu verdade naquelas íris verdes e deu de ombros. 

— Bom, tudo bem. Sempre gostei da casa cheia, além de que agora Silver vai ter um amiguinho. — O garoto cinzento protestou, fazendo Lilia rir. Sebek parecia querer protestar também, mas apenas piscou duas vezes. — É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sebek. Aliás, não precisa me chamar de Lilia-sama… Isso é muito formal. Só Lilia está bom, sim? 

— Jamais! Seria um desrespeito com a família Draconia se lhe chamasse tão informalmente! 

— Ora, ora, mas eu não sou mais um Draconia — falou com a voz sarcástica. Sebek corou e pareceu se lembrar da situação. Lilia riu e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. 

— Tudo bem, eu entendo que seja complicado, e se achar que deve, então pode me chamar como bem desejar. 

— Sim, Lilia-sama! 

Lilia sorriu com os olhos fechados e se afastou. 

— Pai, nós podemos ir logo? — agora que não parecia ter algo perigoso, Silver estava de volta com seu jeito sonolento. 

— _Pai?_ — Malleus pareceu confuso. 

Silver corou. 

— Ah, Silver gosta de me chamar assim, e eu não ligo. Fim da questão. Vamos pro carro, certo?

Nenhum protestou e enquanto seguiram para o carro, Lilia puxou Silver pelo braço. 

— O que foi? — perguntou o garoto. 

— Sei que não gosta muito, mas… Tente mostrar a cidade para Sebek, seja amigo dele. 

— Por quê? 

— Ora, Silver, porque somos boas pessoas que gostam de tratar bem seus hóspedes! 

— Isso nem faz sentido, pai. Malleus-san faz parte da família e pelo o que vejo, esse tal Sebek só veio de enxerido. 

— Silver, não seja assim! — repreendeu. 

— Desculpe, desculpe… Eu vou… vou tentar ser amigável com ele. Mas não acho que ele vá gostar. 

— Bom menino — elogiou e remexeu no cabelo do garoto, fazendo-o resmungar. 

Eles acabaram no shopping primeiro. Malleus pareceu confuso e não entendeu o que tinha de errado com suas roupas, apesar de permitir que Lilia o fizesse de Barbie. 

Sebek tentou não demonstrar o quão confuso também estava com toda aquela situação, mas falhou. Lilia arrumou roupas para ele, o que fez com que ele recusasse, dizendo ser errado que lhe comprasse algo. No fim, acabou o convencendo de que eram apenas presentes de boas vindas. 

Silver ficou o tempo todo sentado nos bancos e cadeiras das lojas, cochilando. Ele acordava com os gritos de Sebek e parecia emburrado, mas Lilia lhe lançava olhares e ele suspirava. 

No fim — e depois de muitos pedidos de Silver —, terminaram em um restaurante próximo ao shopping. Era simples e não estava muito lotado e foi exatamente ali que todo o bom humor de Lilia acabou. 

Ele tinha reconhecido o Jeep preto no estacionamento, mas preferiu se enganar e dizer que era apenas uma grande coincidência, entretanto, devia saber que essas coisas não existem. 

O garçom os guiou até uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento, praticamente de frente a mesa da pessoa que não queria ver. Pensou em pedir outro lugar, porém, também não queria parecer infantil. 

Leona Kingscholar foi seu primeiro namorado. Ele lhe tirou muitas primeiras vezes, principalmente seu primeiro coração partido. Lilia agora conseguia ver que foi estúpido por cair no papinho fanfarrão do homem, contudo, ele era jovem e inocente em questões de relacionamentos amorosos. 

Ele continuava tão lindo como antes. O mesmo cabelo comprido, os olhos verdes tão intensos que conseguia enfraquecer qualquer um. Ele estava com uma criança no colo, um garotinho de no máximo seis anos, brincando com as tranças do cabelo do maior. Lilia, por um instante, se perguntou se Leona agora tinha um filho, no entanto, acabou se lembrando de Farena, o irmão mais velho do homem. Quando terminaram, o filho do mais velho tinha um ano. Fazia tanto tempo que ele nem mais se lembrava do pequenino. 

Eles não ficaram juntos por muito tempo — um ano apenas. Leona se cansou dele fácil e terminou com ele por mensagem de texto. Lilia o achava o maior babaca do planeta, entretanto, tentava não guardar muitas mágoas. Achava que se fosse o caso, seria uma pessoa extremamente amarga. 

— O que foi, Lilia? — Malleus questionou. Ele olhou para o mesmo local que o primo e pareceu confuso. — Você conhece eles? 

Foi Silver quem respondeu:

— Aquele com trança no cabelo foi o primeiro namorado do pai — falou com raiva evidente. Sua testa estava franzida e ele olhou uma última vez por cima do ombro. — Ele foi um babaca e terminou com ele por mensagem de texto. 

Lilia corou de leve, mas deu uma risadinha para quebrar o clima. 

— Faz tempo que isso aconteceu, deixa pra lá. — Balançou a mão com desdém. — Vamos apenas decidir o que comer, sim? 

Com receio, Malleus e o resto concordaram. Lilia não queria deixar que Leona estragasse seu dia. Ele havia partido seu coração, e daí? Essas coisas aconteciam. 

Para ser sincero, Lilia não tinha o superado completamente. Preferia fingir que sim, mas em seu interior, ainda nutria um certo afeto, apesar de ter sido tão magoado. Leona foi a primeira pessoa que amou — o primeiro que o beijou, que o tocou de uma forma íntima. Ele era especial, querendo ou não. 

Tentou, em vão, não observar o homem tão perto de si. Leona parecia entediado e conhecia-o bem o suficiente para dizer que não estava feliz. Ele nunca gostou de crianças, muito diferente de Lilia, que sempre as adorou. 

Seus olhos se cruzaram em uma dessas vezes e houve reconhecimento nas íris esverdeadas. O sorriso ladino logo se fez presente e ele teve a cara de pau de acenar. Lilia revirou os olhos e virou o rosto levemente corado — de certa raiva e de vergonha. 

Silver encarou Lilia com certo julgamento e ele desviou o olhar, voltando sua atenção a sua refeição. 

Eles conversaram pouco. A única pessoa falante e extrovertida do grupo estava em uma certa crise e agora com mau humor, por isso, tudo se tornou quieto e vago. 

Não enrolaram muito e assim que terminaram as sobremesas, pediram a conta e se foram. Lilia estava feliz por poder ir embora. Sentia que estava deixando um (dos muitos) fantasma para trás. 

— Oh, eu tenho alguém para te apresentar, Malleus!

— Hm? Quem? Eu não achei que alguém aqui soubesse sobre mim. 

— Bom, ele sabe entre partes — riu baixinho. — É um amigo meu. 

— Espera, você vai mesmo apresentar Cater-san pro Malleus-san? — Silver perguntou alarmado. 

— Ora, por que não? 

— Pai… 

Lilia apenas sorriu. 

— Quem tem que decidir isso é o Malleus.

Todos olharam para o moreno.

— Se ele é seu amigo, então deve ser boa pessoa. Não vejo porque não. 

Silver suspirou, assim como Sebek. O esverdeado não parecia nada satisfeito com Malleus conhecendo pessoas fora daquele círculo. Lilia sorriu vitorioso. 

— Cater vai ficar muito feliz de ouvir isso.


End file.
